


So Bright and Delicate

by Persephonesheart



Series: Magnus and Alexander: Love in every lifetime [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Omega Alec Lightwood, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Strangers to Lovers, but also sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: The day of Alexander Lightwood’s wedding was everything opposite to what he had been told and had expected as a child. He’d grown up with tales of fairy tale romances and magical weddings in forests green with passing words of love and devotion in the air. But with no wealth or respectability to their name, Alec has instead been sold off into a marriage with rich bachelor Magnus Bane - a man for all intents and purposes seems to hate his new spouse.Will love ever blossom between them, or will Alec find himself forever trapped in a loveless marriage for the sake of saving his family?A pride and prejudice, regency inspired story showing the ups and downs of Magnus and Alec's relationship
Relationships: (one sided), Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Magnus and Alexander: Love in every lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124573
Comments: 59
Kudos: 184





	1. Death must come at last

_October 1815_

_My Dearest Alexander,_

_…_

_My sweet Alexander, will your heart never change? My love, will it? I have no limit now to my love…I have been astonished that Men could die Martyrs for religion – I have shudder’d at it. I shudder no more – I could be martyr’d for my religion – Love is my Religion – I could die for that. I could die for you. My Creed is Love and you are its only tenant. You have ravish’d me away by a power I cannot resist; and yet I could resist till I saw you…_

_…_

_My Love is selfish. I cannot breathe without you._

_Yours for Ever_

_Magnus Bane_

* * *

The Lightwood family, once renown for its wealth of land and business as well as its overarching Marquess of Idris title, was a familiar and old family nestled into the quiet countryside of the -shire, where generations past the family had accumulated its wealth and chose to stay far from town whereupon its respectability and money could be squandered. Now, however, the family had little to recommend to anyone beyond its decaying title after the scandal of Alpha Robert Lightwood not only careening off with his mistress, a plump beta more that 5-and-20 years his junior and leaving behind his wife and three children but the knowledge of hundreds of pounds worth in debt that left them without the ancestral family home and nestled instead a small cottage on the edge of town.

The family had never quite recovered, living too far from town and having too few friendly acquaintances to pay off the debts or find reasonable work in the village.

The day of Alexander Lightwood’s wedding was everything opposite to what he had been told and had expected as a child. He’d grown up with tales of fairy tale romances and magical weddings in forests green with passing words of love and devotion in the air; Lizbeth, his old handmaid, had told him of unions filled solely with a desire that grew beyond the boundary of money and propriety and existed in common amongst their peers. Even Jace, a stout man who believed little of love but lots of war, had helped Alec to imagine a day where he was standing beside an alpha to whom his heart belonged and would forever remain.

Jace, of course, had simply imagined the role of leading his brother down the aisle and thought little else of threatening his brother’s intended until the match was of equal nature and Alexander was allowed to carry on as he had in secret at home when Maryse wasn’t present.

Instead, on the eve of his twentieth birthday, his mother had charged into Isabelle and his cramped room without knocking, displacing his sister who had been lounging next to the door onto the floor and informed him of his prompt and upcoming nuptials with the new Duke Bane who had recently been presented to society and was looking for an unmarked Omega to settle down into his new estate with. An estate some fifty miles away from Alec’s family, in Edom.

How such a match had been made was beyond Alec, who did not think they even had enough of a valuable reputation as to appeal to the Duke.

He had never even heard of his intended’s existence until that chilly morning, only being aware of an old Duke Bane who had long been established in society, but by the afternoon found himself sat in the small parlour of their home, dressed in all his finery and waiting to catch a glimpse of the man as he attended to their home. Maryse was to conduct a meeting with the man and his father in the back of their cottage, discussing details and hashing out the dowry business alongside Isabelle (who was there only to observe so she could later take up her ‘rightful place’ as matriarch) whilst Alec, she had decided was to keep watch over Max so as to not be a disturbance.

So here he sat, impatient and nervous as he helped Max to learn his letters as the family awaited Duke Bane to arrive at their door. Alexander knew he wouldn’t be seen but decided to dress up just in case he caught a glimpse of the alpha he was to marry. His breeches were of a dark black colour, and clung to his legs obscenely, showing off their exact shape and length to any who would peer at him. A large, creamy coloured, billowy shirt adorned his chest, showing off his collarbone and the long line of his neck, whilst a dark blue waistcoat, embroidered by his own hand was flowers of gold, tapered him in at the waist and showed off his dainty figure.

At least, what Isabelle had called his dainty figure; Alec himself would only use the words, ‘gangly’, ‘awkward’ or ‘bony’ when describing his features. He had never been a prize before their fall, never been courted or caught the eye of a suitor, never felt the whirlwind romance of a hot summer as his sister and brother had, he knew he was plain and had long since accepted that fact.

Perhaps this Duke would find him appealing though, and want to sweep him off his feet with romance and laughter, bestowing upon him a valley full of kisses and -

“Alec,” Max’s voice called to him, and Alec peered down at his baby brother with embarrassment as being caught dawdling with his mind, “could you read to me please?” Alec assessed the work Max had done in his time daydreaming and was proud to see a full page full of work that had been completed with neat handwriting and very few mistakes – After the sacking of Lizbeth, Alec had been forced to take over his brother’s education and wellbeing, being the only omega in the family.

“Of course,” he declared happily and let his brother run off to fetch a book whilst he cleared away the table in front of him and stocked the fire in preparation for the relaxing evening. He vaguely registered the strong knock at the door, quickly pushing the sound from his mind as he heard his mother’s clipped steps heading towards the entrance and the terse tone of her voice as she opened it wide.

Max’s loud steps overtook any noise from the door and Alec looked towards the entrance of the parlour as his little brother charged determinedly through it, handheld aloft with a book of his choosing and loudly proclaiming it to be the only such novel he desired this morning and Alec would have to simply deal with it if he didn’t like it.

The noise attracted the attention of the two gentlemen at the door whom Alec had tried desperately to ignore and he found himself caught up in the alluring gaze of the most beautiful pair of golden eyes he had ever had the fortune of seeing. The man was tall with broad shoulders, hair black as night as it fell around his ears with a brown toned body flushed with a gorgeous warmth not often seen in Idris. His gaze was stern, but Alec fell instantly in love, demurely moving his head downwards as a harsh blush overtook his face and hoping his desire was not too evident.

Maryse had clearly seen the two groups had met and reluctantly introduced them, bringing Alec closer to his intended with a biting hold of his arm. “Lord Banes, may I introduce to you my Omega son Alexander, and Alexander may I introduce to you Lord Asmodeus Bane,” here she pointed to an older gentleman Alec had not even realised was present but was nearly the double of his son, “and Lord Magnus Bane.”

_Magnus_

So that was his intended’s name? It was beautiful and intriguing, and Alec could think of no better name to call the man before him even if he tried.

He curtsied to them as proper and said nothing, simply accepting their bows with a small smile before moving back to the parlour where Max impatiently waited, hoping the delight he felt with his intended would not be able to be scented by the trio behind him. Within seconds the group had moved to the back of the house and Alec calmed his heart by softly reading aloud from the book Max had chosen and trying to ignore the scent of Dominant Alpha that had embedded itself into his nose.

Magnus had smelt, in a word, _divine,_ and though Alec simply hated having to even think upon his father, he couldn’t help but remember how he had described the meeting of true mates as being the grandest, most heart filling experience a person could imagine. The younger Duke had smelt strongly of Sandalwood but had undertones of spices they had once consumed many years ago, cinnamon, and nutmeg – warming spices that delighted Alec in the simplest of ways.

The meeting went on for some time, lasting long after Alec had finished Max’s book and they had partaken in dinner together, Jace having absconded to spend the evening at the Fairchild’s – hoping this time that Clary might indicate some feeling towards him – and Isabelle still wrapped up in his martial meeting. Only by the time, Alec had finally managed to corral Max into having a wash and settling into bed, the Lord Bane’s were only just leaving, saying a tense goodbye to his mother and sister and departing without a glance to where he stood at the other end of the hallway.

Isabelle said little that night as they themselves had gone to bed, only that the wedding would commence the following week and Asmodeus Bane would be paying all expenses, including his wedding gown – a fact both himself and Maryse had insisted on happening despite Alec’s own reluctance to wear the traditional clothing.

It was only as he lay awake in the late evening, darkness had long since taken over the room he and Isabelle shared and the owls themselves had gone to bed, did Alexander recall that it had been his birthday – a fact not only his mother, but he himself forgot.

* * *

The wedding had been a dismally quick affair filled with awkward pauses and stifled coughs – far removed from the dreams Alec had once permitted himself to have.

His side of the church was dismally empty, with only a few members of his family present and a few others from the village Alec had been on friendly terms within the time they had been situated there. His mother sat sternly at the front, eyes glaring daggers into Alec’s back the entire time he stood before the altar, as if daring him to embarrass the family even more than they were, whilst Isabelle and Jace looked sadly on at the dismal affair.

Only Max, with his childlike optimism, seemed not to understand the gravity of the situation and smiled wholeheartedly at seeing his most beloved brother adorned in a dress of white and bestowed with flowers in his hair before the altar and with a dominant alpha at his side. He had mindlessly chatted the entire journey to the church and all the while Alec was getting ready; but Alec could not begrudge the way Max had calmed his nerves, little though he had, and was glad Maryse was yet to beat the happiness out of him.

Something she would not hesitate to do once he was removed from their society and into Bane’s own.

Speaking of his lord husband, the Bane side of the church was packed full of people. Young and old had come in attendance, each loud and boisterous in their own manner; they did not seem to treat the day as a wedding but simply as a party, talking loudly of the feast that was to follow afterward and the drinking they would pursue. Three individuals, besides Magnus’ father, were clearly the closest to his alpha husband, stealing away his attention prior to and after their shared vows at the church.

During said vows, Magnus’ voice remained impassioned, his eyes dull and unfocused as he repeated the words given to him without any emotion; his hand was limp where it held Alec’s and the kiss they shared in front of all – a kiss Alec had spent many years dreaming about – was lacklustre and minimal, barely constituting a peck.

At the ceremony afterward Magnus had not spoken to him, indeed he did not even deign to look at his omega bride, instead of spending his time in the company of his three closest friends: a dark-skinned woman with kind eyes, a spindly older gentleman with a love for green clothing, and a smaller Latino man with sharp eyes and a constantly down-turned smile. They did not partake in the first dance per Magnus’ strict request and indeed no toasts were given about or to the couple.

Alec simply sat in his seat at the front table, quiet, alone, and holding back his tears as the day drew on.

* * *

It was as they arrived at his new home, however, that Alec truly felt all his dreams of a love-filled fantasy wedding fall into the abyss around him.

Magnus strode ahead of him as soon as the carriage door was open, walking through the main entrance to the house with little care or trouble, and smiled at the presence of a tall, blonde, butler awaiting them in the entrance hallway. “Sebastian!” Magnus declared with a loud voice and Alec startled at the noise after the long silence that had followed them all the way from the reception to Edom.

“Duke Bane,” Sebastian bowed in respect before turning his attention to Alec, dark eyes fixating on the sparseness of his neck and the unblemished skin found there.

Magnus coughed slightly at the reminder Alec was there and the omega watched as he raised a dismissive hand in his direction, “this is my spouse Alexander ligh… Alexander Bane.” A simple introduction, not even a compliment or address as to being his omega, and Alec felt his heart shatter at the utter helplessness and loneliness, he felt in the grand hall he found himself in.

Sebastian bowed once again, this time in Alec’s direction, and spoke with a low voice, which Alec might dare to call sultry if he dared to think about what it meant, “Duchess Bane.”

Magnus, now finished with the conversation, strode forward into the house without a glance back, “show him to his bedroom please Sebastian and then come find me so we can discuss the plan for tomorrow.”

“As you wish,” Sebastian called out, setting off without first waiting to see if Alec was ready to follow him. They went through a series of confusing corridors, up and down multiple staircases and round and round corners until Alec found himself completely lost and dizzy at the house around him. Sebastian led him finally to a finely furnished, but impersonal, bedroom larger than his old cottage had been; there was no trace of his alpha’s scent in any of the bedding or blankets and Alec hated the void feeling that was beginning to surround him in his new home.

Sebastian turned to leave without further comment when Alec himself spoke, voice cracking after such a long period of disuse, “When should I expect my husband?” The wedding night was once part of the wedding Alec would never admit to anticipating, but with the dismissive way Magnus had gazed upon him, instead of eager expectation Alec felt only discomfort and dread at the prospect of laying with his husband as they were expected to do.

The butler simply looked at him, eyes turning darker as he swapped his gaze between Alec and the soft bed next to him before smiling in such a condescending manner that Alec felt himself physically flinch, “My master is busy this evening, he will come when he can.” The words were spoken with a finality that begged no questions and Sebastian quickly abandoned him to the aching quiet that surrounded him.

And as morning broke without sight nor sound of Magnus coming to his chambers to legitimise their union, Alec felt the tears behind his eyes break forward and his throat opened with a heaving sob as he mourned the loss of everything he had once held dear and the loneliness he now clutched tightly.

* * *

_Catarina,_

_How dare my father suggest this sham of a marriage, and to a Lightwood of all people! Haven't I suffered enough with she whom I refuse to name? Why must he continue to torment me in such a fashion as saddling me with some proud, ungenteel omega whom I have no doubt suggested this marriage for the money. I thought his mother wanted the marriage but apparently not, the omega himself demanded it, and like a fool, my father agreed to it. Now I am left with an unwanted marriage and an unwanted partner who I care nothing about._

_Let me know about that shopping trip on Thursday my dear, I feel like I need the therapy it brings me_

_Magnus_


	2. Life is a stranger's sojourn, a night at an inn.

_October 1815_

_Dearest Alexander,_

_Even in bed, my ideas yearn towards you, my Immortal Beloved, here and there joyfully, then again sadly, awaiting from Fate, whether it will listen to us. I can only live, either altogether with you or not at all._ _What longing in tears for you — You — my Life — my All — farewell. Oh, go on loving me — never doubt the faithfullest heart  
_ _  
__Your sonnet is quite lovely, and it is a marvel that those red rose-leaf lips of yours should be made no less for the madness of music and song than for the madness of kissing. Your slim gilt soul walks between passion and poetry. I know Hyacinthus, whom Apollo loved so madly, was you in Greek days._ _  
  
Ever thine.  
Ever mine.  
Ever ours,_

_Magnus Bane_

* * *

Alec sat, alone, in the large dining room with a small plate of breakfast in front of him. As it had been for the past two weeks, Alec was left by himself to eat the small array before him, no alpha sat opposite him, and no staff members waiting nearby. He had simply been instructed by Sebastian on his first morning in the house, that Magnus wanted him at the table promptly for eight so he could eat his breakfast and then move out. His plate was always left out for him before he arrived, perfectly arranged, and taken away only after he had left the room.

For two weeks he had endured an empty loneliness; he saw no one but Sebastian in glimpses, constantly found himself lost when traversing the house, unsure of where or what anything was, and frequently stayed in the vastness of his room with nothing to do but stare out of windows and wait for his next meal. Magnus had not spoken to him once since their wedding, had been absent from all mealtimes, and either went out into town or locked himself inside of his office. A place Alec wouldn’t even be able to find if he tried. Alec himself could not go into town without first making his debut as the new Duchess to the public without prompting harsh and destabilising slander against both himself and his husband and so he found himself confined to his home and the gardens they boasted.

But the weather was cold and the garden damp after endless rainfall, and so his only venture outside was blocked lest he drown himself in mud.

The absence of a mark on his neck, a mating mark which would certify his status, after a whole two weeks of marriage was nothing short of defamation against his character, and people in the town would look upon him more as a mistress than a spouse. He could not even contact his siblings for any reprise as paper had not been given to him, and he could neither find it nor someone to ask for it. Countless hours he had spent mindlessly looking out of his bedroom window at a view of dismal grassland with nothing on it, locked away inside of his mind as his thoughts tormented him.

And yet, Alec wished it was only the loneliness that held him captive.

Sebastian, despite the lack of time he had actually spent in the beta’s company, was watching him. Always. Alec could feel his cold eyes everywhere he went, roaming up and down his body with a predatory glee. Bathing, which was hard enough setting up by himself, became perilous and uncomfortable as he spent the entire time searching for where the butler might have been lurking and Alec knew the beta would come into his room on a night.

Alec had smelt his scent lingering in his room far more than was reasonable or explainable, and often he found the latch of his room unlocked in the mornings with either the cloth on his chairs disrupted or the curtains moved slightly so that he awoke with the sun on his face. He prayed, nightly, that watching was all Sebastian was doing, as Alec had smelt the beta’s scent on his bed before, inordinately close to where he lay his head on the pillow.

He had thrown up that morning.

A slight noise broke Alec from his mindless thoughts and the omega looked up, startled, to see a woman stood in the doorway. Her honey-drenched eyes were open wide, sharp eyebrows raised high against her forehead and sweeping back into the short black afro stylishly curled around her head, peony mouth slightly open and hands gripping tight to the empty tray she had brought in with her. Together the two locked eyes and stayed silent as they observed the other.

Alec broke the eye contact first, looking quickly at the large clock adorning the wall to see he had gone way beyond his usual time for breakfast, his plate still full, before glancing back toward the young woman once again. She curtsied slightly, face dropped in a flat look with eyes that gleamed with annoyance and derision, “Duchess, apologies I will come back later,” Her voice was quiet, but Alec could feel the power behind it, the smooth cadence gliding over each word like a dance. She turned to leave, shutting the door behind her and Alec stood hastily out of his seat, arm outstretched as if he could touch her.

“Wait, please,” He watched as the woman stilled instantly, but refused to turn around and face him. “I am finished with breakfast, so please, don’t let me disturb your duties.”

The woman turned slowly, eyes alight with suspicion and mouth tight in a frown but began walking forward to where he was bending down to pick up the chair, her stern voice breaking through the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them, “No need Duchess, someone will come to pick it up for you later.” Alec felt his eyebrow rise in question, ignoring the statement and standing the chair upright and back into its original position. He turned to face the woman, who by now had picked up his plate with another suspicious look at its still full contents.

“No need to worry anyone about a chair, I’m more than capable to do the job, don’t want to put anyone out of their way.” He tried to smile, but he could feel the loneliness pull at his mouth, refusing him any more than a slight uptick at the corner of his lips. This was the first person he had actually _seen,_ had actually _spoken to_ in the past two weeks and now he had forgotten all of his manners. “Forgive me,” he began, stretching out his hand in introduction, “I am Alexander Bane, Alec, a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman looked with derision at his hand, staring silently at the outstretched limb. Just when Alec thought he would have to remove his hand with awkwardness, the woman sighed and stretched out her own hand for a firm shake; Alec felt his face light up with a real smile for once, and the woman seemed taken firmly back by it. “Maia,” she spoke quickly and with authority, “Roberts, your grace.”

Alec started at the title, unused to and unwilling to hear it, “please just Alec, I don’t like titles.” He shook her hand and dropped it gently before stepping back to give Maia room to move, he felt her eyes on him in question, unsure of how to respond and once again Alec felt the awkwardness and loneliness that was now old friends creep upon him. “Forgive me for taking up your time, I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

With a short nod in her direction, Alec turned and strode from the room, unwilling to put himself into open view any longer. Inside, his omega thrashed with confusion over finally easing the loneliness even just slightly but being forced to bury it under the anxiety that was beginning to claw its way up Alec’s throat. For so long he had wanted to talk to someone, and yet when the chance had finally arisen, he messed it up, putting the poor woman on the spot and blocking her way.

Alec fled to his room, not even able to bask in the privacy of a nest, and locked the door behind him, unwilling to test the waters again just yet, and began the daily ritual of staring out of the window. What must he have looked like to Maia, who was perfectly done up with a proper uniform, with face and hair ready for the day, whilst he sat there in a basic dress, with hair unbrushed and face long forgotten; he did not know how to properly dress in those fancy gowns he had been gifted by his father-in-law and did not have a lady’s maid to help him?

Alec did not return to the dining room for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next few days passed in a similar fashion, with Alec and Maia speaking briefly together and exchanging pleasantries. They spoke little, but Alec could see the ice towards him breaking away bit by bit with every comment he made; Alec made sure to compliment the woman’s style every time he saw her, but he left the food behind, excited only to speak to his new friend. If she would permit to let him call her that. She smelt friendly, with soft tones of pine and freshly cut grass, so Alec took a guess that they were at the very least, friendly acquaintances.

Finally, after almost a full week of his new friendship, Alec decided to test the waters a little, to try and expand his knowledge of the house and those who worked within it. “Maia,” he began softly as the woman yet again looked at his full plate with concern, “if its not too much trouble, would you mind taking me to the kitchen?” Maia’s eyes shot up, suspicion once again laced through her vision as her lip curled upwards slightly, the barest hint of teeth showing.

“Of course.”

They set off in silence, Maia steadfastly refusing to hand him the tray when asked, and Alec worrying over his appearance and whether the staff would look at him with ridicule over his inability to function as a proper Duchess. The hallways were winding and complicated, each one looking identical with its rich red carpet and pale ivory curtains that stretched grandly over each window. By the time they finally reached the door to the kitchen, Alec was more confused than he thought possible and was unable to even fathom a way back to where they had just been.

As soon as they entered the entire room dropped into an eerie silence and Alec was left looking at a surprisingly small number of people who, in turn, were staring with an equal mix of confusion and suspicion. He gulped loudly and was aware he was probably letting off a slight scent of fear and anxiety. “Good morning,” he began, only to startle when the group recited the phrase back to him, “I wanted to come and say hello and introduce myself,” he coughed slightly at the unwavering stares, “I am Alexander Bane, Alec, and I wanted to thank you all for preparing me such wonderful meals every day.”

The group stayed silent but looked between each other in confusion, each one unwilling to step forward and speak. “If it's not any trouble, may I ask who the head chef is?” The group remained silent once again for a moment before a tall, muscular man at the back moved forward. He was similar to Maia in appearance, in that their eyes were a golden brown that danced like molten lava in the sun, and their skin was a deep umber with rosy undertones that leant a warmth that was not familiar in his -shire. The man was tall, much taller than Alec, and the strong scent of alpha hit him full force as the man broke away from the group.

“That would be me,” he spoke briskly, voice hard as he gazed at the full plate Maia had brought back, “Luke Garroway, your grace.” He bowed deeply and the group behind him followed hastily as if the fires on the stove had leaped out and lashed at their heels,

“Oh, please, just Alec is fine, I’ve already told Maia I despise titles.” Luke looked at him with confusion and Alec smiled brightly in his direction, hoping to ease the tension that had grown over their conversation. Luke simply looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, eyes darting over to Maia’s as she nodded in confirmation of something.

“Was there something wrong with the food, your…Alec?” Alec let out a small smile at the sound of his name and shook his head, sticking his hand out and grabbing Luke’s hand tightly.

“No, your food is wonderful! Such flavours and dishes I’ve never seen before; it truly is delightful to see what you will make next.” Alec saw the man’s furrowed brow as he glanced over at the food still left on the plate, and Alec blushed as he remembered that all of his uneaten meals had been brought back to the kitchen, where Luke probably thought Alec was angry at it not being to his liking. “I simply haven’t been hungry that’s all.”

Luke nodded his head in silent understanding and took a step back from Alec, their hands parting in the air between them. He opened his arm and pointed to a smaller, bespectacled beta next to him, who stood awkwardly and ruffling his flop of light brown hair. “This is Simon Lewis, he makes all of the desserts and-“

Alec felt rude, especially as Luke was an alpha, but he jumped forward in excitement, eyes alight with excitement as he eagerly stuck his hand out for the beta; an offer that was cautiously but openly taken up with an enthusiastic and firm handshake, “Hello Mr. Lewis, I love your desserts, they’re all so clever! You must be so talented to make such delicate little treats for people to enjoy, all that you must tell me how you-“ Alec cut himself off and moved back, dropping Simon’s hand like an iron and dropping his head in shame.

What an impression he was making! Half dressed, sending full plates back, cutting off an alpha, and now encroaching in someone’s space and talking to them in such a manner! “Apologies, Mr. Garroway, Mr. Lewis, please continue.” The room remained silent for a few moments more, but Luke quickly began speaking once more, introducing him to the rest of the small team as Alec greeted each and everyone warmly. He spoke to them as warmly as he could, before departing so they could resume their duties as normal, unwilling to put them out of their way to speak to him; especially after he had barged in on them in the course of their duty to the house and Magnus. Simon thankfully showed him the way back to the main house, telling him the easiest way of remembering the path and happily answering any question Alec bestowed upon him.

The man seemed happy to talk and although society would put him far below Alec’s station, the omega enjoyed the sense of friendship he could feel from the man and soaked up the conversation, reluctant to part from the beta when they finally arrived at the dining room. He stuttered as Simon turned around, part of him yearning to reach a handout and delicately touch the cloth of his jacket if only to feel the warmth of another and a change of fabric. “Um,” the beta paused his steps and turned to look at Alec in confusion, “thank you, for telling me about your methods, I enjoyed learning about them.”

Simon smiled loudly at him, his face warm and eyes alight with passion, and for once seemed to be unable to respond with anything, simply bowing deeply in acceptance. “I hope,” Alec continued nervously, picking at the skin around his nails, “that is Sir if it's not too much to ask, that I may come to the kitchens soon and observe?” Simon looked at him for a moment with surprise, as if the question had been so far beyond his expectations that it had stunned him completely.

“Of course, Alec, there is no need to ask. You may presume for all your like that my station in the kitchen is open to you,” Simon opened his mouth once again, but his eyes looked beyond Alec, catching sight of someone moving around, “Aline!” He called out cheerfully, and Alec turned quickly to see a young woman moving warily towards them,” excuse me Alec, but may I introduce you to Miss Aline Penhallow, she works as a maid here in the home.”

Alec and Aline bowed to each other and Alec greeted her warmly with a smile. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed at the sheer number of people who had been working in the shadows since he had arrived. Had he missed them all? Or was this some deliberate attempt to ignore him and now Alec was forcing his way into the house in such an unomegan-like manner his mother would have a fit if she saw him?

“Good morning,” he spoke demurely, a sudden fever of shyness overtaking him, and Alec felt nervous about stretching out his hand. She responded in kind, voice soft and rich. Her manner of speaking was familiar to Alec, those servants who were taught to deal with nobility or the higher classes due to being in close quarters. She must have been the housekeeper or perhaps Magnus's personal assistant with her manner of dress and speech.

“Good morning your grace,” Alec went to interrupt her, to correct the title he so loathed, but Aline continued to speak, “how are you this day,” he saw the way Aline’s eyes looked over his clothing, the spark of confusion over its distinct lack of propriety and how essentially, he was roaming the house in just his slip and petticoat.

Alec cleared his throat in embarrassment, hoping the blush darkening his cheeks was not too noticeable, “It has been wonderful so far, I have spent the morning getting to know the people in the kitchen,” Aline continued to stare at him, and he could feel the shadow of Simon heavy at his side. Alec couldn’t take the silence and continued on, hoping he wasn’t annoying the two besides him, “Simon here was just telling me all about how he makes his delicate desserts, it’s very interesting.”

Aline seemed to take pity on him grasping for conversation and smiled pleasantly at him, “Simon,” she spoke, turning to look at him with kind eyes, “I’ll escort his grace back to his room now.” Simon smiled and bowed in his direction, thanking him for the conversation and reiterating his open invitation to the kitchen before disappearing down the endless maze of hallways whilst loudly whistling an unknown tune.

“Your Grace,” Aline moved slightly, and gestured Alec forward with an easy grin and Alec took the invitation to move forward.

“Please, just Alec, I see no need to have a title between us.” Aline looked over at him quickly, eyebrows shooting high and eyes widening before quickly dropping to the practiced face of nothingness. She nodded and marched forward, Alec hastening his steps to keep up with the smaller woman. As the silence stretched between them throughout the winding halls Alec couldn’t let the distance between them grow, already feeling the weight of loneliness creeping back onto his shoulders.

He cleared his throat, unused to announcing his presence with words, “Forgive me for asking Miss Aline,” the woman herself slowed down, moving back until she and Alec were matching paces and walking shoulder to shoulder, “But what is your position in the household, I only met the kitchen staff today and besides from Miss Roberts and Mr. Verlac, have seen no one else wandering these halls.”

A slight breeze swept from a nearby window and Alec felt a hand caressing his neck, highlighting its nakedness in the morning light and the sudden feeling of shame slammed into him. As subtly as he could, Alec pressed a hand to the area his mating mark should have been.

“Currently I am moving between different jobs, mostly taking up the role of interim housekeeper, but originally I was assigned as your ladies' maid.” Alec nearly tripped over his feet at the statement, heart-shattering deep within his chest. “But I was informed you did not trust me to not steal anything from your room and so would take up my duties yourself or would be hiring someone else. I was told you did not want someone like me as your maid and couldn’t even fathom having my hands touch your stuff nor that you could comprehend how I could have any competence.”

There was a venom in her voice that Alec had never heard before and he physically flinched at the anger radiating in her scent, “I assure you _Your Grace_ that I have been trained in my duties and served under Countess Herondale without a single complaint.”

Alec was stunned into silence, unable to respond beyond gaping his mouth open in shock. He did not know how to respond to the anger warring against him as Aline once again sped off leaving him scrambling after her. He felt a hand gripping tightly around his throat, choking him of breath as the hallways began closing in on him, the deep red carpet jack-knifing beneath his feet. “Aline,” he whispered, hand reaching out and gripping tight to the wall.

All this time, _all this time_ he could have been amongst people, could have had help in navigating the home, in getting dressed, in talking to people! He could have made friends, but instead, he was fighting off the house’s perception of him, a perception he had done **_nothing_** to deserve. “Aline!” He shouted, raising his voice for the first time, and the woman ran to his side in worry, gripping his arm tight as she hastily escorted him to his room. She settled him down on the bed quickly before pouring him a glass of water from the nearby pitcher.

She looked scared, face paling as he hastily swallowed down the drink, awareness slowly coming back to him. “I don’t know who told you such things,” Alec wanted to cry, his omega unleashing a torrent of distressed omega pheromones as it thrashed in pain inside of him, “but I would never say such things, especially not against someone I have yet to even meet. I-I,” he felt the words clogging in his throat and Aline stepped forward, hand outstretched to rest upon his shoulder.

Alec flinched away and stood from the bed, moving towards his familiar seat on the window, head turned from Aline as he looked out on the familiar grounds of the house. “I would like to be alone,”

“Your Grace,”

“Please,” his voice broke and Alec could barely hold onto his remaining composure any longer, “please leave.” He heard the door close softly behind him and the faint sound of footsteps wandering away.

With no one to hear him, Alec collapsed against the glass with a sob.

* * *

_My dearest, Helen,_

_I spoke to you recently of how the mistress of the house was an unsociable, unwelcoming figure who did not deem the staff as people. I know now how wrong my assumption was, how wrong all our assumptions were, and can only pray that one day all might be well with him and us. Something is happening here my beloved, I am unsure as to what, but the Alexander we were told of far differs from the one we have all met._

_I do not like this, my darling, this feeling within my gut, he has tricked us all with his words, manipulated us into isolating that poor man and we all openly agreed to it. How could we have known? He is trusted amongst us and thus far we have had only open and honest interactions, it churns me to wonder what else has been a lie._

_Your everlasting servant of devotion,_

_Aline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of Magnus in this chapter but he will be back next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and what you think might happen next! Also, my love for historical romantic letters is really being exposed here isn't it.
> 
> Question time - Would y'all like a playlist for this story, made of songs that inspired me whilst writing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new story for you all, this time set in a wonderful regency world full of drama, love, and intrigue. I hope enjoyed this first chapter and please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't, and anything you want to see happen in the future!


End file.
